Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 You can also train here. * Training Slot 1 * Training Slot 2 * Training Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 Fight! Battle Conditions: *First to 1 HP Loses Felinis *Health: 1,139,000/1,139,000(1/1,423,750) *Speed: 1098(1427)(1855 due to Kaioken 20x) *Strength: 1170(2431 due to SSJ levels, Demon transformations, and Kaioken 20x) *Fatigue: 706/800 *Equipment: combat gloves, streamlined, noble armour, Dual swords. *Effects: 1.3x speed, 1.25x Health, 25% Damage resistance. Delilah Anjin * Health - 1/614,063 * Speed - 552 * Strength - 582 * Fatigue - 656 * Equipment- Dual Swords, Kaioken Capsule. * Effects - N/A Aaron Xorous *Health - 556,250/631,250 * Speed - 535.455 ( 632.455 ) ( 695.7005 ) ( 4,222.69332485 ) * Strength -620.725 ( 1,020.725 ) ( 1,122.7975 ) ( 1,403.496875 ) ( 8,518.80498219 ) * Fatigue - 178/500 * Equipment - Starr's Saiyan Armor ( X1.4 Speed and Strength ) Kaioken Capsule, Dual Swords. * Effects - Team Energy Barrier ( 50,000/50,000 HP ) Fight! * Turn Order - Aaron, Felinis, Delilah ** Aaron looks at Felinis."If we want the Dragon balls, we will have to give it everything we've got!" Aaron powers up to SSJ1-4 and Activates Kaioken. He casts Level 5 Wind Strength Buff, Level 5 Wave Fire, 25,000 and Level 5 Light Team Energy Barrier. He pulls out his dual swords, and slash Felinis 17 times. Hit, 10 missed: 221,050.7578125 Damage: 246,050.7578125 ** Felinis, without a word, transformed to SSJ1-4 and all Demon transformations,powers up to Kaioken 20x, then launches an evil spear 60,775 towards delilah and, with his dual swords, sent 19 slashes against Delilah. Hit, missed: 820,462.5 Damage: 881,237.5. Reduced to 614,062, Delilah is out. ** Delilah is gone. ** Aaron watches the onslaught against Delilah."Stop this right now!" He screams in pain. His aura crackles with black electricity, and his hair becomes spiked even more, with cyan streaks. His eyes become a glowing cyan, and his fur becomes a light blue. His aura explodes. "IGNITED FURY!!!" He screams. He looks at Felinis with rage."You've fucked with the wrong Saiyan." Aaron drinks an Energy Shot, and powers up even more. He slashes him 20 times (13 hit). Reduced to 1,177,698.2421875 Damage After the fight with Dark and Toko Toko picks Dark up off the ground, "Sorry man, after you hit me with all of that I kinda went a bit blast happy myself, hope there is no harm done" Dark Majin's eyes are spinning out of control from exhausting himself. All he could think of was whether or not he could get off the 'ride'. Monarch floats over from a far off rock his wings flapping behind him. "Well somebody got a little over excited didn't you bubblegum?" "Hey there Zucana!" Toko calls up to him, then whispers to Dark Majin "That's Zucana, but he likes to be called Monarch now, have your eyes stopped yet?" Dark Majin's eyes stop spinning. He then begins to balance and grows taller his antennae grows aswell till Dark Majin turns into his Super form. "Hello again Zucana." As he turns to look at Monarch. Monarch looks at Super Dark not at all acknowledging his transformation "Zucana's dead. You'll do well to remember that, I'll let it slide this time but I won't be so kind if you call me a corpses name again. Anyway when did you learn to talk? Last time I saw you you had the IQ of a tea spoon." "Bah-haha a teaspoon!" Toko spits out a bit of the food he'd materialized... "I have no idea where this food even comes from, anyone want any?" Dark Majin walks closer to Monarch and stares down at him. "Dark Majin is sorry Monarch for Dark Majin's mistake, Dark Majin just hopes for Dark Majin and Monarch to get along well enough for Monarch to stop insulting Dark Majin and with Dark Majin's transformations the understanding of the universe comes easier." Dark Majin slightly bows to show respect. "Hmm" Monarch Smirks "I like you better this way actually a lot more civilised. Understanding of the universe? It's a noble goal but what's there to understand it's all chaos and destruction, no meaning, no end goal it just happens. There's no way to understand that without reason. Also Toko don't talk with your mouth full it's revolting" "Hey you were the one that made me laugh!" Toko puts a hand on Dark's shoulder "Don't listen to Monarch 'woh is me everything sucks' The universe is full of wonders and awesomeness, Someday we'll explore it and it'll be amazing! I know I can't wait!" Toko grins. Dark Majin turns to Toko and he face changes to look emotionless. "Trust Dark Majin this is Dark Majin's happy face. Dark Majin loses most control over Dark Majin's face when Dark Majin is in this form. " "Oh yes of course that's his happy face Toko! Can't you tell I mean just look at the joy in those dank dull eyes. Goodness me Toko can't you just see he's bursting with joy right now." Monarch snickers to himself at his obvious sarcasm. Toko smiles, a creative gleam in his eye! "Hold still" he says to Dark, he puts his fingers at the tips of Dark's mouth and pushes them up, slightly molding his cheeks and face "You're gummy skin is great to mold" When he is finished it looks a bit like Dark has a happy face, but it's not well done... "Perfect" Toko smiles! Dark Majin's face reforms to look like his emotionless face, "Dark Majin tried that and it didn't work." He then turns to Monarch, "Dark Majin thought it looked devoid of emotions, Dark Majin is glad Monarch could see the true intention." "It's not even fun being sarcastic with you neither of you have any sense of sarcasm. However you two do have your uses. Now that you're rested how about a bit of a fight? There's something I've been meaning to test out." "Now you're talking Toko's language! Today has been a good day, some fun super hero action, met up with a whole new Dark Majin and now you're here Zucana! And another fight! I am pumped!" Toko fist pumps the air! Dark Majin observes Toko. "Another fight shall be good, Dark Majin feels stronger already." "Trust me bubblegum, you won't be feeling strong very long." Monarch glares at Toko "Since he's in the fight I won't be giving it my all there's no point however I'm sure you'll see it soon enough. However I will be showing you a new trick of mine anyway so it won't be a total waste." "Heh I look forward to it, I always get something new to look at when we fight don't I" Toko looks at Majin "Lets not burn out right away this time, I want to see you bring me your A game" Toko gives Dark a thumbs up! Dark Majin looks down at Toko and replies, "No matter what Dark Majin knows where Dark Majin is aiming." He then taps Toko on the nose, "But don't think Dark Majin will forget about Monarch." He turns to Monarch. "You'll be wise not to. So what are we waiting for then? We seem to be in the perfect spot already. Let's get started!" Monarch flies back to stand on a large rock formation without moving his standing position at all. After the 3 way bout between Toko, Monarch and Dark Majin.Category:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:Earth Battle GroundsCategory:Battle GroundsCategory:Training GroundsCategory:Earth Training Grounds Toko impacts with the ground a small groan is heard and then silenced. Dark is on the ground further away completely Knocked out. Monarch is floating slightly off the ground leaning on a rock formation he has an icy look as he glares at Toko "How? How is it you keep winning?! We're so evenly matched yet you always end out on top? How do you do it? You act like such a fool, you're an idiot. I am the last of the warrior saiyans being constantly bested by a child." Toko very slowly pulls himself up, fails and rolls onto his back head pointed towards Monarch, "Heh I just don't know... I may not be the brightest but I'm good at fighting..." He goes a bit light headed then continues speaking "I over did it a bit, My body wasn't ready for it, but with Dark and Super duper 3 I got a bit caught up in the moment..." Toko gets distracted for a moment then looks back to Monarch with a concerned smile "My legs don't seem to be working heh heh..." "I lost to this... a child who doesn't even know his own limits doesn't even know when he's pushed too far... How can I save my race if I can't even defeat this..." he sighs "You're exhausted" He directs at toko "You pushed yourself too much you should always conserve your energy in a fight until it's really needed. It's what I was doing until you rushed me. However we should probably get you somewhere to rest." Monarch flies over to Toko and lifts him up. "Heh don't play it cool, I can tell that you can hardly move yourself... You're just good at flying" Toko chuckles. "Y'know I actually tried to power up further, but I couldn't quite push myself far enough... Now feeling is coming back to my body everything aches..." "I was planning on showing something new off but I couldn't quite keep it intact, I'll work on it for next time... There's also something else I want to try out relating to some saiyan skills I haven't used since I was in my own time. I think it may be the key to unlocking more of my saiyan potential... There's a lot I have planned for next time so you won't be as lucky. It won't be long before a surpass you." He smirks. "The wings help with the flying." "Heh, once again I'm looking forward to our next fight" Toko Smiles at Monarch, then looks towards Dark "Out cold huh... Hope I didn't over do it... I'll treat him to a meal to make it up to him..." Toko moves from Monarchs support, still very wobbely on his legs he manages to give Monarch a thumbs up "So how you feeling, I kinda went all out on you?2 "I'm fine whenever a Saiyan gets knocked down he gets back up twice as strong. My ego's a bit bruised but once again it'll come back twice as large. It certainly was interesting to see your full power though or at least your full power you have control over." "It was fun going so far, I've never had to fight without holding back like that! I bet I did Rhoko proud" Toko shows a large smile, then shock, as his knees give way and he falls on his butt "Whoops! It was pretty cool seeing your hair go all PWOOOOAAAAAR and stuff" "I've had some practice with my Super Saiyan three before hand it greatly increases my strength. I wasn't planning on using it but bubblegum was more than I had expected him to be so I felt I needed the extra kick." After battle between Bastion and Monarch Beaten Bastion falls to the ground holding himself up only with his android arm having trouble speaking "y-you jerk y-y-y-you said you wouldn't transform" he rolls over onto his back "i'm going to feel that tommorow Monarch chuckles to himself as he powers down. "Yeahhhh sorry about that... Truth is I was honestly somewhat worried I was going to lose your speed was amazing. I never would have guessed. So I had to level the playing field a tad" he smirks as he hovers over the injured tinman "i would be mad but i'm kind of too tired, and i suppose i guess if the worst happened i doubt toko would hold back either so i'll learn from it" he sits up "so what is your deal anyway? i gathered it wasn't exactly something simple" "No he will not be holding back. But then again I still was." He smirks "That wasn't my full power but it was close enough you held your own very well. My deal? Oh you mean the fact my homeworld and the entirety of my species being wiped out 200 years in the past and the fact I should of been there to either die or help them but for some reason I was sent to this piece of dirt in the future?" "huh i dont know what i expected but it wasn't that, so thats what made you this uh "eccentric"?" "Not quite. The way I view it... Zucana died that day. A Monarch rose. My personality is just that my personality I'm a different person entirely. Zucana was weak. I'm strong. Where he failed I shall succeed. So what's your story tinman?" He sits up properly resting his arms on his legs "i guess my story isn't as grandiose as yours, but well my mom always had trouble raising me alone after we lost dad i guess i just closed off a bit to not burden others, and then i had an accident while trianing i lost control of my ki and it destroyed most of my home and cost my mother the use of her legs, i dont think she has ever forgiven me for what i caused her and fearing for their safety i was banished" looks at his arm "that and androids are feared and abhorred there" "Hmm odd. On Vegeta we had a few battle androids... they never really had much personality though however after being here I've found them to be some of the nicest people. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are, feel pride in it as I do for my saiyan heritage, if you don't you are just as weak as you fear, just as out as control as you'd hate to be. Pride grants you strength. You may not be who you were a few years ago, but no one really is and you even managed to pick up a few upgrades on the way. Don't fear your own power embrace it and use it to achieve your goals in life." "i appreciate the help but i feel you may have misunderstood the issue, android or not its what i caused my mom thats the issue. i will admit these parts scared me especially when i got them as i didnt get a choice in the matter, but lately i have gotten stronger and it felt good its more my chances of getting welcomed home are slim with these is all, i know its unfair to say considering i still have a home you dont but you should at least understand what its like to have no where to call home" "I do. I'm not sitting here whining about it though. I'm bringing my home back and will be going home no matter what limitations I have. Honestly if you were to go back with complete ki control and android parts who could stop you? It's you home and your right to live there. You caused an accident big whoop it happens to a lot of people. Get over it and go home." "hmm perhaps, who knows i guess? I'll sleep on it.... literally" he drops into a laying possition and curls up falling asleep almost instantly. "Huh... strange kid. Has the right idea though." He smirks and lies down in the air his wings still flapping so he is lying horizontally in the air. He puts his hands behind his neck closing his eyes and drifting off the sleep. The battle of bond: the broken blades The fight continues Sheena using her rapid jumps to avoid the heaviest of strikes her blades merged into a twinblade she is attacking in a style similar to a dance occasionally splitting the blades to defend while breathing heavily "so this is the power you were withholding" The nine foot behemoth lands in front of Sheena and breathes a massive plume of fire seeing her dive into the air to avoid it he dashes upwards and slams his blades again hers, the huge swords themselves almost as big as Sheena. "I am Shin Articost." He cross his blades and pushes off and then fires another huge burst of fire. "I withhold nothing!" Jackie is off at a distance watching the fight. He takes out his pistols and sees the two fighting. "Heh, it's like a red David fighting a massive lizard Goliath. I'm just gonna sit back and enjoy this for a few minutes. See who the winner is..." He gets a sly smiles sitting on a rock watching. And then take care of business. Sheena is coughing the strain of being separated from her deities showing through Orochi marks appear over her body as Orochi tries desperately to give the power for her to keep fighting she keeps fighting valiantly even getting a few good hits in due to her speed and knowledge of dragons but in the end it is becoming clear that right now she is outclassed "i-i-i guess this is just more too you" The dragon has taken full control and he smacks Sheena down to the ground with his tail. He lands next to her and growls loudly staring down at her. "I have won, and now... I will finish this." Kai raises one of his massive swords and seems to be attempting to bring it down against Sheena. He lets out a mighty roar as he swings the blade down, only to miss and slam it next to her. She can see in his eyes he's trying to take control. He backs up and swings the swords wildly before dropping them and holding his head near his horns with his clawed hands. "I... won't lose control... Sheena... I..." "Boom..." Jackie holds up his handgun and fires two shots, one entering the left side of Kai's chest and the other entering the center. They weren't normal bullets, they were green and looked more like conch shells that entered his chest. "Now, you calm yourself down." He smiles knowing he has poisoned the dragon and his phone begins to go off at his side. Another bites the dust, and another gone, another gone... Jackie picks it up and accepts the call on his flip phone. "Y-ello?" Sheena slowly and with a great deal of effort she shuffles towards Kai the wounds from the spirit strikes bleeding as well "y-y-you think i would give up now" she stabs one her blades into the ground to keep herself up her other blade and maleficant shatter, she glares in Jackies directions but knows that she isn't strong enough to do anything she sound angry "i dont care what happened between you 2 you will help me now i swear i will sever your bond from me myself" her shadow form returns to its previous lustre "this will hurt Kai i'm sorry" she stabs the 2 bullet wounds creating orochi marks over them "i can taste venom and its not a type im used to" Kai shivers and screams in agony as she stabs him. The bullets exploded upon impact, hollow points, and they seem to be wide spread. Kai lies on his opposite side now shivering as he returns to normal. "S...Sheena.... I can't see...." Kai says shaking, his voice is low and quivering as he looks pale. Jackie hangs up the phone and looks at the reddish skinned woman. "Sweetheart that's a poison directly from a Wyvern. More potent then your spirits can handle and it was practically soaked in it for a week." Jackie walks forward and looks over picking up Yamato. "Ah, Artifact number 177. The legendary sword, Yamato." He looks at the sheen of the blade and then back to Sheena and Kai. "Oh would you just keel over already? You're like a blood eviscerated iguana. Only with human skin." Jackie says emotionless. His face only shows a small half smile as he watches the half breed suffer. He sighs once again and begins to walk away. "I hate to see people suffer, but I have what I've come for." "I don't care what he says i don't care if it was poison made to kill the gods themselves, I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!" The spirits materialise around them all of them fluctuating wildly with the exception of Orochi Sheena is crying intensely "i-i won't lose another not now, this is going to hurt i'm sorry but its the only way" Orochi slithers onto his stomach the toxin being gathered into an orb suspended by the etherael crows feathers. Korinae stands in unison using her claws to effortlessly cutting out as much of the poison laced flesh as she can do safely before Ryu cauterises it Sheena hugs him close crying into his chest "Please don't die, i beg of you live Kai if you die i wont forgive you" Orochi looks at Sheena both of his heads nod "time to do something really stupid" Orochi bites into kai taking out all the poison he can it transfers into Sheena as the orochi marks dissapear enough poison was removed to allow Kais natural healing effect to kick in as sheena falls to the ground pale. Kai lays there in pain and reaches his arm out to Sheena. He weakly smiles at her "Gal... don't kill yourself for me. Please, I need you to live." He gets up, still feeling the sting of the poison left in him and he begins healing. He picks her up and kisses her lips, he uses one of his fangs as he bites her lip to draw blood and absorbs the poison back slowly curing himself little by little. Once its all gone he falls back in agony his teeth clenched tightly against each other. "Please... live." he coughs up some blood and looks over to Jackie who's walking away. "Romeo and Juliet? Maybe." he says walking away. He shrugs his shoulders and walks off until Sheena can see him visibly turn into a shadow on the ground and fade away with the sword. "See you next time." a voice echoes and lets out a lingering laugh. "oh just shut up already you creep" she throws a single ethereal feather piercing the hsadow to Jackie it wasn't more than a slight pinch but that wasnt the point she turns to kai "damn it man -cough- you think i would die from this crap" "No... you're a tough girl. Ha...ha..." Kai says weakly. His natural healing factor has healed around the wound but he only rolls over and lays on his side facing her, his face still twisted in pain. "Sheena... thank you for helping me. It was also a good battle... you're much stronger than what I remembered." he says smiling. "Even with all this time off. *cough, cough*... Ho... that hurts." he says. He blinks once laughing lightly and a tear drops form his left eye. "Who... was he...?" Kai asks. "i don't have the slightest clue, all i know is i want to punch him in the face for taking your sword i know how much that meant to you." she turns herself around "i'm sorry i couldn't stop him, I know it isnt the same but there is something i can do" she places her hand on the mark she left on his neck and begins whispering in a language Kai doesn't understand the marking glows and a hilt emerges from it Sheena slowly pulling it a blade slowly materiallising as the hilt moves before she moves it in one swift motion. It is a large Katana with a split in its blade resembling fangs it seems sized perfectly for Kai its hilt is identical to maleficants it had a long tassle forming the symbol Sheena made "take it, this is the blade of our pledge it may not be yamato but it is yours and yours alone" she stabs it into the ground before him. He gets up slowly and holds his left side of his chest and breathes heavy. He goes over and picks up the katana and holds it in his hands. Weakly at first but he gets a grip of it. "Thank you, Sheena." he says with a smile on his face and a small wince of pain. He walks over to her and wraps her in a hug. As he picks up the Katana the tastle wraps around his arm and flows freely giving him the ability to use the weapon at range he also feels it tap into his Ki and resonate it between the points of the blade he can feel Sheena's heartbeat while he hold it as well "this is my pledge to you heart body and soul" Kai kisses Sheena's neck and sheaths the sword then moves back a little to see her face. He shows slight pain but smiles his usual goofy smile. "I thought I already hand that pledge when I gave you this ring?" he says holding her hand with the wedding band on it. He chuckles a little and wraps his free arm around her waist his nose touching hers. "always got to have the last word dont you" she smirks "you want a show of my pledge to you i think i have just the plan" she licks her lips and effortlessly pushes Kai to the ground before kissing him deeply "this should do it" -due to the graphic nature of this content we are unable to present this edit to occupy your time please thinks of cute kittens and pretty flowers- The aftermath of battle Dark monarch and Bastion Bastion lays Monarch down looking at the massive hole in his stomach "huh is that my stomach and intenstines? yes i do think it is" he powers down his skin slowly starts knitting back together "phew i think that managed to let me vent out a little bit of tension there" Monarch attempts to stand up. Failing that he attempts to float up, he manages to barely keep himself afloat "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! What a fight, you really gave it everything you had. As did I. Before I died I would of lost that out right I think this proves the power I've attained don't you think!" He smirks "Soon even you will lose to me Bastion then reviving Vegeta will be a cinch." He laughs to himself. "still cocky as ever i see" he laughs "well i will definately acknowledge you have really upped your game, which is good. If i didn't switch off my pain receptors i probably wouldnt be able to stand right about now." he sits down his eyes returning to their normal yellow "well its better than you brooding at the very least" "Oh yes, I was almost as emo as Toko at one point." He chuckles. "It's good to be back to my roots though, the Dark Monarch who destroys all in his way to his goal! From the Warrior Race of the Saiyans! There's just one thing I have to do to secure that title. I have to prove to myself how much stronger I've gotten and that involves beating a certain someone though I don't think he shall be as easy to bait into a fight." He smirks knowingly at Bastion. "so the eternal rivalry hasn't changed? I suppose i would be more worried if you didn't want to face him again. But why do you need to bait him considering he is a sucker for a fight" "Hmm? Oh for the fun of it of course." He laughs to himself "You could ask why did I have to bait you into a fight, for the added drama of course. Plus he's going through that emo phase it wouldn't be accurate if he felt the stakes weren't high. I need him to throw his all at me so I can throw it right back." He smirks. "yeah yeah everything is a dramatic statement and you just thrive off of the attention, i get it already" he taps him on the shoulder "i guess im possibly going on a fools errand trying to stop that" "That you are." He smirks "I shall ignore the attention comment considering I'm not in a fit state to fight over it but yes, I shall be making sure Toko sees me as a threat before my fight, you may not be so pleased with my choice of bait but as I recall you've done similar things so I'm sure you'll be cool with it. It'll be hard to miss just try not to interfere with our fight." He seems to somewhat glare at Bastion but it doesn't last long. "So anything of note occur while I was gone?" "well where to begin, at least since the eternal rest well moeru got thrown into the sun by alyra i dont know why i just thought you might like that. The woman who we fought in glanzende ziet is still around if you want to try your hand there, i did and i kind of failed there. Oh yeah also i seemed to have evolved after absorbing some of the technology on the ship hence why my augments have changed" "So essentially your answer to my question is.... no. Well what did I expect I have been gone not much interesting could of happened. I do enjoy a good sun throwing though." he smirks. "Well has been lovely chatting Bastion but I think I must be off. I suppose I'll see you after I beat Toko it'll be hard to miss as I said." He laughs as he begins to fly off. Shadows and Light Kai lands in the wasteland knowing Jackie shouldn't be too far behind. He worries slightly when he doesn't see him at first. "Come on you monster, where are you?" Kai says to himself gripping the hilt of his sword. Naikeman and Panda join Kai and he's dumbfounded. "What are you two doing here?" Panda looks up to Kai with a frown. "He hurt all those people, we can't just let him get away with it!" "I agree," Naikeman adds. "This monster needs to be stopped." Jackie comes up out of a shadow near the three "heroes" and looks at them. "Honestly if you wanted to fight me all you had to do was ask." Jackie says with an evil smile. As the green man and young girl would rush him as expected he moves out of the way of the faster Namekian and swings Yamato quickly cutting off his limbs and then jamming the second sword, a goldish colored sword with some signs of rust on it into the right side of the Namekian's chest. He is struck by the little girl's sword and his arm falls off but a shadow comes out and pins her to the ground. He smirks and fires a bullet directly into her stomach and watches the blood begin to rise. "Oh by the way, what was with the raven feather your lover threw at me?" Jackie asks as if nothing had just happened. Kai grips his sword in anger and rushes at the monster with his drake heritage and swings the blade multiple times enough to send him away. He recovers Naikeman and Panda and sets them off to the side. Naikeman regrows his limbs and shouts in pain but he quickly moves to try and stop the bleeding as Panda loses color in her face. "Go, I've got her!" Naikeman shouts. Kai looks back at the monster and rushes out to attack him. He swings once, and only hits shadows. "Dammit, show yourself!" Kai says looking around. The shadows are pierced by a flurry of those same feathers physically piercing the shadow as Sheena slowly emerges from a cluster of them "you think you are the only one who can manipulate shadows, you need to quell your ego" she throws down her talismans they pierce the ground around her a black serpent forms and trails itself around her and her body shifts like shadows "even shadows are not invincible" she stands still and slices at the air before sheathing sword and drawing a second all the shadows have large slices in them Sheena blade seems to have become like shadow itself. "Oh my." a voice says from behind Sheena before one of the holy weapons known as Joan of Arc's swords is jammed through Sheena's chest from behind just below her neck. "Another shadow manipulator? Impressive. At least these demons have some progress." He rips the blade out leaving the trace amounts of holy water on the blade to settle inside of the hole. "Whether this one is a clone or not I--" two more demons jumps him from behind and Yamato slices them apart revealing them to be shadows. "Again, if this turns out to be a shadow I'm prepared for whatever she has next. Hmph, IF she was prepared at all." Jackie says with a smile holding one of the swords in his hands. Kai watches in terror as Sheena is impaled. He lets his anger out and leaps over her slashing at the vampire sending him into a nearby cliff formation and then grabs Sheena. "No... please no!" Kai says holding onto her. He grips her in a tight hug crying. "Please.... no..." "its ok Kai, i'll admit i underestimated him" she looks up at him the wound not bleeding if anything it is like a whisp of smoke, this wont kill me its just going to hurt tommorow plus "he" will have probably noticed by now" the wound slowly reforms as the shadows dissapear "damn it holy water its slowing down my healing ah well here he is" An intense pressure builds in the air its oppressive almost like gravity is intensifying as Bastion appears in a shattering of emerald glass he looks pissed his eyes silver his aura flaring "Kai i will keep him occupied you keep Sheena safe" he holds out his hand revealing a prism in his hand his his wing channeling energy into the prism firing several waves of energy pushing jackie to the surface "you harmed my family creature of shadows so now you must face me" "Wha--what!" Sheena's voice cuts the air as who is seemingly her falls out of the hole Bastion just attacked. She crashes to the ground injured. She hacks up blood and twitches a little. "W---why would you... attack me...?" she says, obviously mortally wounded. Kai and the other demon become shrouded as the battlefield seems to encircle Bastion alone seeing what he has done. She then lays there, her eyes fading and blood dripping from her mouth. Kai nor Sheena from the outside could be heard. One of Jackie's special tricks. "Why.....?" "Bastion? Bastion!" Kai shouts. His words do nothing as he can't see past the physical barrier. Can Bastion see that thing too or.... Oh no. Kai can't leave Sheena behind but he feels Naikeman's hand on his shoulder and a noise. "Don't worry, I'll heal her. Find a way inside of that barrier." Naike says as he begins using his healing magic to cure Sheena of her injury. Kai runs forward and punches the barrier which shoots him back. "Bastion! Can you hear me?!" Bastion doesn't show any emotional change and picks up feather and throws it at the figure before him the feather goes right through her "hmm i expected as much, good mimicing you almost had me there i must admit" his voice cold and mechanical "so are you done immitating my family?" the feathers resonate on both sides. Sheena has her hand on the ground concentrating "i'll make you an opening, now go and don't hold anything back dont be scared of dad being caught in the crossfire you saw he eyes he is prepared for this" the feathers resonate making a small opening "go now you dont have much time" The fake Sheena stands up laughing and wipes the blood away turning into Jackie once again. He smiles at Bastion and looks him over. "A ginger android eh? I wonder how many megabytes you have to store your stolen souls." Jackie says as he picks up the Raven's feather and squeezes his hand around it. "I on the other hand have unlimited space." he says. He opens his hand and a real Raven flies out of it. The Raven then turns into another Jackie that slices down at Bastion while the one on the ground fires off a barrage of hellfire bullets which are as large a max power energy balls. Each of the shot precariously aimed at his joints. Kai charges a Kamehameha one handed in his open hand as he leaps and is warped inside of the sphere. Before the blasts hit Bastion, Kai appears in front of him and fires off the blast at the Jackie on the ground so Bastion can focus on the one trying to cut at him. "Bastion, behind you!" Bastion lets the blade hit his arm but instead of the sound of blade meeting flesh the sounds of blades colliding is heard as harmony and unity form "took you long enough" he kicks the jackie slashing him in the stomach drawing out his railcanon firing to make openings for his blades to strike the bullets lodged in his limbs are pulled out by his prism singularity and fired at the jackie with the guns to make an opening for Kai. After this Bastion stands still concentrating his blade changes shape. Jackie laughs a little and avoids the blasts as his clone is destroyed. He fires off a few more rounds at Bastion before making three more shadow clones that jump up and each of them surround Bastion and Kai with their guns drawn. "You know, I could end this really fast if I wanted to but what fun would that be? I'm a professional and I take love in doing my work. You, ginger, answer me this. Have you seen any Artifacts around here? You'd be wanting to oblige, otherwise the second you move my trigger happy clones will turn you and the human hybrid over there into puddles. I'm guessing you can regenerate fast but... what about him?" Jackie says eyeing Kai and laughing a little. He keeps his hand on Goldnail's sheath, his thumb ready to pull out the cursed sword. "Look, Jackie... I'm just gonna say one thing and one thing only." He pauses as the vampire would raise an eyebrow. Kai immediately stops flying an drops away form Bastion at a rapid pace zoidberging. Bastions wings flare outwards all his energy flowing inwards he holds out his hand creating pockets of gravity around jackie making it hard for him to move. "cataclysm burst" he slashes 3 times creating 3 huge slashes comprised of pure willpower fired from 3 directions moving like a blink he grabs jackie's shoulder his prism preventing him moving through shadows he stands their are all 3 attacks strike together with them in the centre. Jackie acts like he's in an overacting play. "Oh Nooooo~ I've been.... beaten!" he falls to his knees in the air raising a hand letting black sludge drip out. "Noooo~ Aaaand now I'm bored." A huge red and black shadowy hand rips through his back and his chest and slams Bastin and Kai against the ground. His clones are all chop suey and useless as they return to Jackie's body. "You two really are fun you know that. Sadly now, I have to kill you both if you're useless to me." He makes sure the hands keep them in place and he draws out Goldnail letting the gold colored blade grind against the inside of the sheath. When he removes it a green mist seemingly appears from the blade and begins to fill the bubble. "You should have cooperated." Jackie says, now with a sadistic grin on his face. Kai can't move under the hand that's pressing against him. "Gah! I can't move or transform.... Bastion!" Kai calls out as the green mist draws near. "Bastion, you need to get out of here, that stuff will kill your organics. Go!" Kai shouts trying to free himself to no avail. "hmm nah" he flares his wings outpushing downwards against the ground turning the gravity back on jackie and swinging his way out he picks up Kai "if i was gonna die the core would have gone into defense like in ginger town im not your standard organic im neither human nor android but a transcendence of both now get home Sheena is waiting" with this he throws Kai at full power sending him flying across the globe "so go on use your mythical toxin de jur or whatever your little maguffin is called cause frankly this is getting dull for me too, its no fun to fight the kid with the everything proof shield" "I don't have an everything proof shield. Who needs shields?" He asks landing in the mix of the toxin facing Bastion. "I will admit however, the way you threw that hybrid, that was hilarious. Also, did you say Ginger Town? So you're the one who blew that up. Props, soulless bot. I only wanted a question answered and your friends attacked me. If anyone should be taking a tone here it's me." Jackie says sheathing the sword and the toxin vanishes back into the sheath. "So, I hear you're immensely powerful. I know when I'm outmatched. Your strike earlier actually hurt a little." He says moving his shoulder in a circle. "And "child with an everything proof shield"? This coming from the man who apparently has a get-out-of-any-situation free card with a machine. I earned my powers through years of experience. You're nothing more than a scared child hiding behind a machine. Tell me, without it, would you be a match for someone with experience?" Jackie says eyeing him now. "Hmph... if all else answer my question, where in West City is the artifact known as Napoleon's Sword? I know it's there." he says calmly. Kai comes back and headbutts Jackie form his world long tour and lands sending the vampire into the nearby cliff face and further. Kai spins around right fast and is wearing a spanish hat. "Me gusta." He says then laughs a little bit. "Thanks for the tour-- Sheena!" Kai rushes past Bastion in a fervor and hugs her. Naikeman is off to one side still caretaking Panda. "Sheena, I'm so glad you're Ok." he says hugging her tightly enough almost to the point of crushing her. Bastion blinks to the cliff where jackie was sent flying "point 1 i didn't ask to have this core and i didn't ask to be this way that is merely the circumstances of my existance. 2 yes most of my greater power came from the core i wont deny this but i still had to train learn fight and suffer, so dont make it sound like i'm just hiding behind that and 3. who cares what the source of my power is just like you have your own abilities as do i i don't see why the source should be relevent. Finally 4 sorry i have no idea on what these artefacts you speak of are" Sheena is panting "you back from your trip you big lug? think you can let go before you do too me what that creep couldn't?" From inside of the crater they hear. "This proves.... that headbutts are effective." he escapes as shadows and stands atop the cliff. "Ow. And here I was thinking I could have some nice conversation. Whatever, it's still too late to save West City. I'll find the artifact I'm looking for one way or another." He says vanishing into shadows. He stops squeezing her and calms down. "I thought you were doomed. I'm just so glad you're OK." Kai says still hugging her but gently. "Is Panda OK? Please tell me she's gonna make it!" Kai says as he looks over and then rushes to Panda's side. Her eyes are closed but the blood stain is still on her clothes. She's got a wet towel against her head and when I look at Naikeman he nods as if he went to get it. They're not too far away form North ity after all and Naikeman is incredibly fast. Sheena reaches into her robe taking out a strange looking paste "this should prevent any infection or residual damage but the bullet fractured she is going to be out of commision for a bit" she gives the paste to Naikeman "go fast she is out of danger we just to make sure any damage is limited" Naikeman nods and takes Panda away form here so fast it would make anyone's head spin. "I'm glad Panda's going to be OK. Who was that guy? I still don't know, but he has my family's sword." Kai says gripping Onikora Heart's hilt in its sheath. "i'm so glad you're OK, Sheena." Kai says with a smile and wiping some tears away. The Starr who outshone the king. Monarch is grimacing on the floor in a fairly large amount of pain. "Damn kid... You surprised me, I didn't even imagine you were capable of something like that. Heh. Impressive. Though had I been on my guard and at my full strength you..." He pauses to breath "...wouldn't of stood a chance. I guarantee it. Heheheh." He spits blood to the ground. "Very well done indeed. Surprising me isn't an easy thing to do... Nor is defeating me..." He breathes heavily. Starr breathes heavy from his onslaught, and his hair reverts back to his natural black, and his fur disappears as well as the red eyes. He falls onto his back, and laughing lightly in happiness."I...I'm sorry I had to do that, Monarch...You would have killed me...." Monarch laughs "Yes... yes I probably would... I still might." He smirks. Before instant transmissioning away.